


A Force Of One

by Tarin2014tfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarin2014tfan/pseuds/Tarin2014tfan
Summary: Raph takes a short walk down memory lane.





	A Force Of One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
> Rating - Teen audiences.  
> Story Warnings - Implied fighting, Attitude, Swearing (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
> Pairings - None (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
> Universe -2014/2016 Movie-verse (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
> Ages - Teen turtles

**A Force Of One**

 

 

He and his brothers didn't remember much about their lives before their mutation.

Donatello said it had something to do with their minds being simpler then, more instinct than intellect. He hadn't really understand it, not that it mattered a whole helluva lot anyway.

They were who they were.

There was one thing he remembered with perfect clarity about their time in the lab though.

They were kept in a cage.

Yeah, sure, there were fancier names for it, aquarium, aquatic habitat, terrarium. Still a cage.

He hated cages.

He had wanted out; he remembered that too. And true to his nature, he did something about it.

He rubbed a thumb down the scar on his lip.

He hadn't succeeded, but those humans knew he meant business when he shattered that glass.

Too bad they kept forgetting.

"Hey! Dude, you comin'?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'."

He pulled the toothpick from his mouth, flicking it at the unconscious human lying at his feet.

"No more cages for us," he said softly.

 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
